Syvra
Syvra, an evil Toa of Jungle and partner of an Anxilia, Venixa History Syvra had awoken on one of the Snowfields of Mount ihu. He knew he had been living on mata-nui for quite sometime but he could not remember where. The rest of his memories were there. He has always been evil even as a matoran but no one ever knew. He had often allowed safe passage into the village he lived in for those who payed him enough. He has not stayed long in many locations preferring to travel. He most recently teamed up with a toa of sonics by the name of litozen and he is kinda of the leader of the duo. He was able to convince Litozen to give up protecting the matoran. As he fought in the rahkshi attack he had helped with preparations where he was supporting a tunnel team that was creating an evacuation route. He apparently got lost but does not remember any of this getting lost, only waking up at the entrance of the tunnel. (this is the time frame that he acquired his anxilia) He was recently inducted into the Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an. Apparently the conversion process did not take fully for he is not a blindly loyal subject and turned against the rest the Brotherhood yet he still follows Ak'rei'an. He is now moving from Koro to Koro in hopes of evading the Brotherhood. After some time syvra decided he was tired of running and went to Onu-koro in hopes of feeding information to the Ussalry regarding the Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an. After meeting with Onepu , head of the Ussalry, and revealing to him the general location of the Darkmine, Syvra decided to stay in Onu-koro. While in Onu-koro the best way to describe his mind would be paranoid and suspicious. Unbeknownst to him he was followed by Goran, the zombie servant of Rakona , while there. After the fall of the Darkmine Syvra stayed in Onu-koro for awhile working on the designs for Akrei's thorn , his custom sword. As soon as he was able to get the Toa akiru to forge the blade he paid for it and left Onu-koro. Having traveled from Onu-koro to Kini-nui, it was there that Syvra met echelon, and was there to witness echelon discovering a vial of antidermis, though at the time did not know what it was. Syvra expressed his interest in joining the legacy along with revealing he had information on the B.O.A, at which point Echelon told him to come back in three days and they would talk further. From there, syvra went back to Onu-koro to discover that the trail of the B.O.A went cold in Po-wahi. This lead syvra to do some history research, at which point he discovered their was a joint attack by Po-koro and Ga-koro on an old fort of the B.O.A, Blackrock. He hypothesized that they may have returned to that long abandoned fort. Returning to Mangaia he waited two days for Echelon to return, at which point he encountered several random beings. When Echelon arrived with the newly released Kohra and other members of the Legacy, upon prompting, he revealed the information he knew on the B.O.A to the group. It was shortly after this that Ishi Polzin fell into the group along with several rahkshi. Syvra aided by creating a fire-restistant bark dome around himself, ishi and agrona, who was treating Ishi to ward off attacks. After the rahkshi was dealt with, Echelon allowed syvra to serve under him, as part of the legacy, and gave him and another, J'con, the task of locating Blackrock. Syvra and J'con did not work well together, and after a failed attempt to end J'con's life in Ga-koro, Syvra had to sacrifice his left foot inorder to not drown since it was caught between two large slabs of stone which used to be J'con's home. Syvra managed treat his wounds enough to not die from bloodloss, and aftrwards rode a razor whale corpse animated by Venixa back to Ga-koro where he met Orderin, and had an unexpected encounter with Ryzen, before being hired by Akhuli, a ga-matoran alchemist. Akhuli managed to craft a simple mechanical prostetic foot for Syvra. Once back in Onu-Koro, Syvra met with Onepu and revealed he knew the location of the Brotherhood of Akreian's Blackrock Fortress. Given his prior assistance with Darkmine Onepu agreed to have the ussalry assist by loaning two invidivuals, A Toa of Earth and Ussalry member Seren, and Serial Killer and Prisoner Demos/Phantom. Syvra agreed to inject Demos with a slow acting poison that would kill him unless an antidote was given, thus preventing Demos from escaping. The three set off, traveling from Onu-koro, to Po-koro, stopping in Ostia and then ending up in Blackrock. Given the Brotherhood was already off fighting during the Battle of Ko-koro, the fortress had minimal security, which the three were able to handle easily. With precise madu cabolo placed throughout the fortress, Syvra was able to create a chain reaction of explosions that destroyed Blackrock, the Brotherhood's last safe haven. The trio returned to Onu-koro, where Syvra met with Onepu's assistant. When delivering the antidote to Demos, he had an allergic reaction which resulted in the De-toa's death. Syvra then agreed to a form of payment with the assistant, that being a state of the art Onu-Koro made prosthetic left foot, replacing the old, temporary model he received from Akhuli. From there, he made his way to Ko-koro stopping to inject himself with antidermis which resulted in his entire left arm becoming plant-like and controllable by his element. He is currently waiting in the sanctum to meet with the Higher-ups of The Legacy Venixa (Anxilia) Venixa is Syvra's Anxilia or living Tryna. She is described as caring, at least for syvra she could care less about others, yet a bit full of herself. While in the beginning they were forced to work together, their relationship has grown into an almost brother and sister like one. This relationship allows for their minds to be better linked meaning faster reaction times in tense situation. Syvra knows that without him, Venixa would be all alone, stuck forever inside a mask in which she could not interact with the rest of the world, and feels pity for her predicament. He has promised her that one day he would find a way to give her her own body, yet both know this is ultimately unlikely. She would do anything within her power to protect syvra. While her moral alignment leans more on the same side of syvra's she does show compassion and sometimes regret for actions she and syvra have done, yet knows they had to be done. She does have a bit of a sense of humor and will often times mess with those that are aware of her existence. She is also highly curious about the world around her and has been known to possess small insects without syvra knowing. She is capable of seeing, hearing, and feeling through a single corpse that she animates through the use of the tryna, though at that point she can not animate any other corpses and will always return to the tryna. (Think of the corpse as merely a medium, with her using the corpse as a temporary body) Personality Syvra's personality is a unique one.. While he is a dark and cruel person he does know how to relax. He to be as prepared as possible and almost always has a trick up his sleeve. He is also quite adept at putting up a 'Good' persona. When it comes to allies Syvra sees them as a form of pawns. Only those allies who truly gain his trust does he treat with true-respect and true-dignity. Appearance Syvra's appearance is quite a unique one. It appears his armor is made of the very element he controls, for each piece has been made to look like the grains one finds in wood, while his leg armor has two very distinct thorny vines jutting out of it reaching up to his knees though these vines are nothing more than solid protosteel like the rest of his armor. There appears to be similar protosteel vines that jut out of his shoulder-blades creating quite the unique appearance. . If one looked closely at his feet they would see that they end in sharp dual-points adding an almost feral feel to his already formidable appearance. Despite the wooden appearance of his armor the colors take away from the illusion, for his armor is a dark shade of emerald almost like decaying plant-matter, and a navy blue so dark it appears black. Unlike his armor his eyes and heartlight are a vibrant crimson color adding quite the contrast. He does have a Black hooded cloak that he wears on occasion, and a hip satchel where he keeps various supplies. Tools ' ' Syvra wields a Tri-bladed staff that doubles as a spear. Syvra now owns a a Katana Style sword, dubbed Akrei's Thorn, which can deliver poison into a target much like a snake's fang. (Approved by Nuju Metru). He had the sword created by the Toa Akiru. The blade has the symbol of the Three virtues on the hilt of the sword, though this is merely a ruse. To simplify the mechanisms of the sword the poison is delivered through the blade from a canister kept in the handle of the sword which via a button on the side, activates a spring that pushes the poison through the blade at high speeds. The curved tip of the blade is pushed into the target and the poison is delivered. Abilities and Traits Syvra has a developed a unique use of his powers over time. He has made it a personal goal to gather as much information about the various forms of plant-life and how best to use them. One of his most commonly used tactics is planting tiny spores around his opponent's feet that when stepped upon will release a cloud of clear gas that causes those that inhale the gas to succumb to a coughing fit. There is also a lesser used variation of spores that are spiked and will spread a toxin into the target when stepped on that will temporarily numb the target. Due to his element Syvra has become a master of Natural plant-based toxins which he uses for a variety of things. He and Venixa have learned to fight in sync, While he is fighting Venixa will take control of the Tryna so that he does not need to focus on maintaining his undead warriors. Since injecting himself with Antidermis his left arm has been completely replaced by a plant-based lookalike. The fact the arm is made of plant matter is not immediately noticeable, though the texture and slight discoloration would be signs of it's nature. He can control it like he would his normal arm, and also manipulate it's form via his elemental abilities. One such use he has created for it is to create a reserve of the same poison he uses in akrei's thorn inside his arm, with tubes leading from the reserve to his fingertips. Through a simple handshake or pat on the shoulder he has the potential to inject the poison into his opponent, with it already being too late for them by then. Relationships Allies *Litozen (closest possible ally) *Ryzen (shaky at times) *The Legacy (As a member) *Onepu (Though Onepu has no clue to Syvra's actual intentions) Enemies *Followers of Mata-Nui *The Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an Trivia *Syvra's ultimate goal is the utter destruction of Le-Koro by his own hands. *Syvra was at one time focusing on forming a toa team devoted to the will of makuta. While being brainwashed by the Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an did put a hamper to this plan it still exists in the back of his mind. *Syvra's mask prior to the 2013 BZPRPG story was a Kanohi Mahiki Best Quotes Syvra walked towards the the center of the village. He could hear the caws of the Gukko and various other bird rahi. He could hear faint talking of the matoran. And as if in a joking manner he brought a hand to his audio receptor. He closed his eyes. Yes i can to hear the trees and plants speak today. They speak of a coming storming. Oh wait that storm's name is Decay. How interesting. Syvra knew he really could not hear plant's speak but he found enjoyment in imagining they could. He smirked as he looked at the village around him. So much is made of plants here. How easy it would be to destroy it all. Did they not imagine a being who could control the very foundations of their village may one day exist and that being may wish to bring harm to their village? No harm is too small of a word, I want to destroy it. Syvra looked closed his eyes as he activated his mahiki. He drew upon one of his favorite illusions one that showed his imagining of what Le-koro would look like in ruins. As he watched the chaos and destruction he noticed something that he never had seen in his illusion before. It was a single red lily like flower growing from the destruction. This can not mean that even in destruction there can be life. He shook his head as he deactivated his mask. With a swift upbringing of his head he let a loud shrill laughter that filled the village of Le-Koro. The laugh rose above the Gukko and the rahi calls. It rose above the talking of the matoran. Heck it even rose above the speaking of the trees. It was the laughter of a man who had lost all and wished the same upon everyone. The Village of Le-koro shall soon know the name Decay and shall grow to fear it. See also *The Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an *Litozen *Anxilia *Akrei's Thorn Category:Toa Category:Anxilia Category:Ak'rei'an Category:Characters Category:Bo-Toa